


Paper Stars

by MSAF



Series: The Red Cypress Flower [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fuck i forgot to upload this on christmas, Maybe except for reserve course discrimination, No warnings this time, its nothing bad, well shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAF/pseuds/MSAF
Summary: People forget all the time. That's fine. Isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I FORGOT TO POST THIS ON CHRISTMAS. W H Y. *cries*  
> W-well... I hope ya'll are still in a Christmas mood... Ehe...  
> No major warnings this time!  
> Except maybe for a blood mention and reserve course discrimination.   
> Enjoy this part while I suffer in school,ya'll!!

Christmas was upon them.

 

Komaeda never celebrated Christmas around this time of the year; he would usually go window shopping and admire the people who were enjoying their holidays from afar.

Perhaps it could be said that he was envious of them.

Maybe he was.

He wasn't quite sure.

 

Usually,he'd write a letter or two to someone,and then they'd hang out...

They...

 

_("I really like your hair,Nagito. It kind of reminds me of snow... Like Christmas snow,you know?"_

_There's a cute giggle and he can feel a blush coming onto his face--)_

 

Komaeda reels back from the sudden headache. Why now,of all times? Why a headache? If this was an indicator of his health... Well,he probably had until next year,if this was how things were going...

 

Enoshima would probably be upset if he died that fast.

 

He still doesn't quite remember how he met her.

 

But that's normal.

People forget all the time.

Even so...

 

_("I'm Hinata Hajime. And you are?"_

_"Komaeda Nagito. I hope we win the debate competition together,Hinata.")_

 

The pounding in his head gets worse,and--honestly? Maybe he'll die this month. Or today. His luck was unpredictable,either way,and his health had already been horrible to begin with.

He flopped onto the couch and gave a loud sigh as he rubbed his temples. He wonders what could have triggered these headaches in the first place...

He vaguely remembers that he had a weird dream last night... Something about a boy? He forgot.

 

People forget all the time.

 

Maybe he can talk about this with Enoshima later,and maybe she can give him some advice. Hopefully she could...

 

...But wasn't she a fashionista? She wasn't a doctor or nurse or...

 

...But she was his _girlfriend_... And he should trust and care for hi...

 

...No. _Since when did he have a girlfriend?_

 

His precious memories and the undeniable facts are clashing together,fighting at the seams,and his head just hurts so much. He doesn't want to think anymore,but no matter how hard he tries,that pounding feeling never goes away.

 

He almost wants to claw at his hair and smash his skull against the wall if it'll stop his headache.

Scratch until his head bleeds.

Bleeds amd bleeds.

Scratch and scratch and scratch--

 

 

The door opens.

 

It's Junko.

 

 

 

For a moment,he pauses and clears his throat,and then resumes back to folding the paper stars he was making.

He was planning to make many,many paper stars,and then filling them up in a four-leaf clover shaped jar. Then he would give the jar to Junko as a gift,regardless of how worthless it may have seemed.

She would accept it,wouldn't she? It's the thought that counted.

 

She's talking.

But he can't hear her.

All he hears is his inner thoughts.

 

She's sat down with him and has begun to fold paper stars,too.

 

He folds.

He crushes.

He puts aside.

The paper stars pile up.

 

"They're so ordinary," He catches her say. "Just like normal people,don't you think? By themselves,they're pretty much worthless,but in a big group... They shine out!"

 

He wasn't listening.

 

_("Who gave you the RIGHT to TALK to a MAIN COURSE student!?" He sees a group of people kicking another down. He recognises that boy. It's,it's--)_

 

"Hmm... And they're easy to make and produce,just like normal people. Although you,Komaeda... You remind me of a paper star,too."

 

_(He sees blood on the ground,pooling at his feet. He begs for it to stop. He isn't anything special.)_

 

"Paper stars are easy to bend and fold... Just like you."

 

_(They stop for a moment,and he sees the poor boy. He recognises him. It's **#@/1m3**.)_

 

"And you're fragile,too."

 

_(With weak and frail arms,he pulled the injured boy up into his skeletal figure,and ran as best as he could to the nurse's office. The nurses didn't care for main course or reserve course; nothing seperates an injured student from another.)_

 

"With the right folds and dents put together,and the right kind of paper used..."

 

_(There are bruises and dents,but nothing too bad. He is thankful. He is thankful. He is grateful. This person,he recognises,it's...)_

 

"You make something despairingly beautiful!"

 

_("Hinata. You're here."_

_And the first words to a hopeful reunion began.)_


End file.
